


They are a breathtaking force

by Dratter (Ragdoll_llodgaR)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Dumbledore, Bad Ron, Child Abuse, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark Harry, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Hermione Granger, Dark Magic, F/M, First Kiss, Harry and Hermione switch between fucking eachother, Horcruxes, Manipulative Dumbledore, Mentor Severus Snape, Nightmares, Platonic Cuddling, Polyjuice Potion, Rons stupid, Sharing a Bed, Slightly Insane Harry, obliviates, slightly dominant Hermione (bedroom wise), slightly insane Hermione, sort of submissive Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7971085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragdoll_llodgaR/pseuds/Dratter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ron wakes up to realize Hermione and Harry had saved Sirius without him he gets angry, he was supposed to be famous, go on adventures with harry, he unexpectedly starts the downfall of the light.<br/>Harry and Hermione talk in the night of plans, of revenge, of their future. It was all to easy to get an ally in Snape, a mentor. All too easy to play everyone like the pawns Dumbledore made them.<br/>It was all too easy to play into their sick pleasures, and watch as they made Ron's own crumble.<br/>All too easy when Ron unknowingly started and ended the downfall of the light.</p><p>(a dark fic where Hermoine and Harry fall in love and play everyone till the very end where they reveal themselves and all that, no actual smut! small things a little smutty here or there but not anything extravagant)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ronald starts it

“You could have waited until I bloody woke up!” Ron yelled once again, throwing his arms up into the air his face flushed red in his anger. The words echoing around the empty classroom and Hermione once again thanked her forethought in throwing up a silencing and locking charm. It had been going like this for nearly an hour. Once Harry and her had saved Sirius Ron had woken up. They waited until Pomfrey had checked him over before dragging him to an empty classroom to tell him what happened while he was out, neither of them expected Ron to get so… so jealous! He had immediately reddened embarrassed, angry that Harry and Hermione had gone on an adventure without him, him! If they had only waited twenty more minutes Ron would have been awake, the adventure could still have happened but with HIM. 

It only reminded him that he didn’t fit in with those two, of course it could be that the friendship was fake, Dumbledore paid him to befriend Harry, but he never said anything about having to share him with… with some mudblood know-it-all! He wasn’t told that it would be the Golden Trio, not Duo, that Hermione didn’t have to be paid to be Harry’s friend, didn’t have to struggle to hide her jealousy, didn’t even have to try and Harry liked her! He had to work constantly to keep his head level and not snap at the messy haired git, gods Harry Potter was a prat! Pretending to hate his fame, acting all innocent ‘look at me, poor abused Potter’. He had a deal with Dumbledore and that was payment for befriending Harry, it was reporting on Harry to him, the Headmaster promised he’d become famous, the boy-who-live’s best mate, said he’d go on all the adventures, that he’d even be told what the adventure was beforehand so he could out shine the famous third year. 

“WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY RON?! THAT I REGRET SAVING SIRIUS? THAT I REGRET SAVING THE ONLY PERSON WHO CARES FOR ME?!” Harry yelled, finally losing his cool. “YOU DONT GET IT! IVE NEVER HAD ANYONE! I WAS ALONE BEFORE HOGWARTS, NO FRIENDS, NO FAMILY, I DIDN’T EVEN HAVE A BLOODY FUCKING ROOM!” Ron already knew all this, Dumbledore debriefed him before school even started, it was his job to make sure that the compulsory magic that prevented Harry from telling anyone but him about the abuse stayed in tact, of course Ron had to give that away too when Dumbledore extended it to include Hermione, and cast charms on Hermione to never speak of it in case. He couldn’t even have that one thing! Couldn’t be Harry’s secret keeper! Hermione on the other hand was looking at Harry in unconcealed shock, she knew Harry’s home life wasn’t ideal, but this… “I'M SO SORRY THAT I LET MYSELF HOPE AGAINST ALL DOUBTS THAT SIRIUS WOULD BE MY CHANCE AT A REAL FAMILY, A CHANCE TO GET AWAY!”

“AND THERE IT IS! DO YOU HONESTLY THINK ANY ONE WILL FALL FOR THAT HARRY? THAT ANYONE WILL BELIEVE YOU?” Rons voice changed to mocking, “Poor abused Potter, you're life is so hard, getting away with anything and everything, everyone fawning over you just because you're parents died. They were probably relieved to leave you, no one in their right mind would ever want to be close to you.” Harry felt tears threatening to spill, but Ron continued, to lost in his anger to stop the verbal vomit. “Ha! You can’t even make you're own friends! Dumbledore pays me to stick around you! Has been since before first year,” Hermione gasped and Harry took a startled step back, something niggling in his head, as if he couldn’t quite remember something, as if deja-vu clouded his mind. “That's right, Dumbledore pays me a pretty penny to watch you so you don’t go dark. He can’t even trust you because you're no use!”

“He tells me everything, he’s told me everything about your abuse, the cupboard, the belt, being starved, he told me that you will turn dark, just like you-know-who. The only reason you're even allowed at Hogwarts is so he can watch you and make sure you do your job, because only the GREAT FUCKING POTTER can stop Voldemort,” and then something popped in Harry’s head and memories flooded, along with tears because he has been used, been manipulated. Hermione was crying behind him, confused, betrayed, and shaking. “Want to know the best thing? You two won’t even remember this because like all your mistakes you’ve made Dumbledore will make you forget, will erase your memory so you will come crawling back to me none the wiser-” ‘obliviate’ whispered in Harry’s mind, a book he read in the Restricted Section, obliviate erases one’s memory, and can even replace it with a new one. Harry wouldn’t be made to forget again. He wouldn’t let Ronald Weasley dictate his life. Without a second thought Harry tore his wand out and steadily cast the spell.

“Obliviate!” and Ron’s eyes went glassy, Harry focused on the task ignoring Hermione who was backing away from the situation, still shaking. “You yelled at us for not bringing you, we tried to explain but it wasn’t good enough, we even begged for forgiveness, then Hermione yells at you to grow up and storms out dragging me along. You are angry with us, you want to make us suffer so you refuse to talk to us until we come back to you begging for forgiveness, because we are in the wrong. We should have waited for you to wake. After we left you sat in here fuming before stomping up to Dumbledore’s office and report what happened.” Harry turned to Hermione and gently took her shaking hand and lead her from the room, tears running down their cheeks and brought Hermione silently to the Commons, and up to the boys Dorms ignoring everyone, most used to her going into the boys dorms any way. 

He lead her to his bed and sat her down before slipping into the bathroom and grabbing a cloth and a basin of cold water and went back to the bed, drawing the curtain and putting up sticking charms and silencing ones before sitting across from Hermione who was sat cross-legged by the Headboard. He dipped the cloth into the water, wrung it, and scooted close enough to gently clean the tear streaks off her neck and face, his hand still shaking and mind racing.

“Harry?” She said quietly, looking at him still so confused. “I… I don’t get it.” and Harry couldn’t help the little watery chuckle that he let out at hearing the brightest witch of their age saying I don’t get it, the chuckle confused Hermione for a second before she glared half heartedly at him, but she felt some of the tension leave realizing Harry was still Harry… but Ron… she doesn’t even know if this is a dream or not.

“The obliviate charm, have you heard of it.” She nodded hesitantly, she heard of it of course Harry thought, “Ron, Molly, Ginny, Percy, and Arthur have been drawing money from my account since I was 8, Dumbledore has been since my parents were alive although discreetly. I learned that after first year when I snuck from the Dursleys and went to Gringotts in hopes of learning about being a heir, but I learned a lot more. When I went back to school Dumbledore he… there's this skill called Legilimency, it’s rather unknown but some powerful wizards are able to penetrate someone's mind, see their thoughts and memories, he did that saw that I was getting suspicious so he obliviated me… it wasn’t the first time the first couple times was to remove memories of me fighting back at the Dursleys. During second year Ron snapped, just like this, but he mentioned that his whole family only took him in for his money, that even when the whole thing was planned, the Chamber, Ginny, I still made it all about me, it was right after everyone was talking about me being the Slytherin’s Heir.

“So Dumbledore obliviated me once again. Today… when Ron was talking I felt a weird nagging in my head, like this has all happened before, Ron yelling must of pulled at the memory, since they aren’t erased but… suppressed more like. I think it reminded me of last time, and then like flood gates, the obliviates broke. I remembered the spell, and I know that if I left the memory of our fight that Dumbledore would obliviate me, which isn’t so bad, but he would of had to obliviate you too, and you're not part of this yet, not really.” Hermione took a deep breath and looked at him with pity. “No. Please don’t pity me Hermione.”

“This isn’t pity, this is just me… sympathising?” She tried, knowing she was feeling bad for him, but how could she not?! Harry huffed a laugh then Hermione spoke again, Harry was wiping his own face off with the cold cloth, Hermione still had silent tears spilling. “Harry… will you tell me about the Dursleys?” Harry took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he let it out slowly, and nodded. Hermione was safe. He had checked using Goblin means to make sure, hired investigators. 

“I was left on Petunia and Vernon Dursley’s doorstep in the middle of the night. Petunia was mom’s sister, and once mom started showing signs of magic, it freaked her out, but jealousy was the main emotion. Being a witch mom was more attractive, learned faster, developed faster. Her parents fawned over Lily, even though they didn’t understand what she could do. So they stopped talking once Petunia left, finding me on the doorstep with a letter that said her sister died, by magic her least favorite thing, and she was now stuck with her nephew. She could tell I was magic, so the abuse started early, I was feed half as much as her own baby son, Dudley whose a few months older, they were kind enough to buy Dudley a new baby mattress and give me the old one but it was slid into the boot cupboard. That's where I stayed for ten years, on a baby cot in the closet.” Hermione was looking at him in shock, a little choked sob leaving her throat as she threw her arms around him, and he continued, holding her close, glad he wouldn’t have to look her in the face as he told every embarrassing detail.

“When I was three my Aunt started to have me help her in the kitchen, and by four I was made to make breakfast everyday, it built up until I was cooking every meal and only given the scraps, which weren’t many with an obese Uncle and Cousin. I’d be allowed water and bread every evening for dinner, sometimes it would be just the end piece or a moldy piece. I learned early on how to best make water last, to drink from the sink since I wasn’t allowed to serve myself. The first time I was hit I was five and over cooked Vernon's egg, so Petunia slapped me for being ungrateful. Uncle Vernon started to hit me regularly after that, and my Aunt only laid a hand on me when I messed up meals. Eventually hour long spanking punishments morphed into slaps and punches, dragged by my hair, days in the cupboard with no food. When I started school I did better than Dudley, I could read at an 8th grade level, I was above most everyone three years my senior, but when the Dursleys got the report card-” his throat closed off, it still hurt, it hurt so much. “I thought that if I proved I was good, did all my chores, mowed the lawn, and got good grades they’d accept me… love me.” Hermione's arms tightened. “But Petunia was cooking dinner, heard Vernon express his anger at me doing better, and turned around and hit me with the hot skillet. The hamburger in it spilled on my bare feet, shoulder, hair, grease dripped down my arm and face…” and he broke off into a sob, he tried so hard for so long, and it was all so fucking pointless, Hermione pulled back and was shocked to see Harry looked different. He had scars on his neck, bruising as well, his face was sullen and beyond pale, and scars just like he explained, rivets like sweat marks down his face, over one eyelid. His eyes were closed as he shook with his sobs.

Hermione gripped his shoulders and told him that he didn’t have to talk anymore, that she didn’t need to hear anymore and he opened his eyes with so much sorrow, but so thankful, but Hermione gasped and covered her mouth with a sob, and Harry turned covering his face, he was ugly, ruined, disfigured. He never let his glamours down, but he thought Hermione would still like him without them. A hand pulled his hands away and turned him to look at her and she examined the eye that hid behind the grease burned scars. It was miky, the usually emerald green irus was filmed over nearly grey in color and unseeing.

“The grease was so hot and thick, she was using oil with the meat and they refused to get me treatment.” He whispered, Hermione smiled at him reassuringly.

“Harry, I don’t care what you look like, you know me, do you really think I thought ‘hey look, the boy with messy hair and glasses and that other with red hair and fat face are attractive, I’ll befriend them’” Harry snorted and she continued. “We will get through this Harry. You will.”

“Dumbledore knew.” Harry said after a couple minutes of silence, and Hermione looked up to listen.

“He visited yearly, went through all our memories, he knew I was being abused, charmed them to make them hate and fear me more, gave me potions to make me okay with it.” 

That night Harry kept his glamours down for the first time while he slept, he and Hermione spent the night planning, talking, discussing. After Harry wiped their faces once more he laid down, rolling his eyes as Hermione hesitantly asked if she could stay the night, too scared of what she learned, sure she’d have nightmares of a cupboard and a child slowly going blind in a cupboard. 

\------

Harry poked his hand from the invisibility cloak and knocked on the door, the sound seeming to resonate and echo through the cold dungeons, Hermione looked around hurriedly, paranoid someone would find her, it had been three days since ‘the reveal’ as they dubbed it jokingly, humour one of the things helping them through it. Hermione was having issues sleeping alone so every evening she’d go up to her dorms, pull her bed hangings, slip into her nightgown and invisibility cloak before slipping up to the boys dorms to Harry who knew how nightmares can be. They’d talk about what their worry’s were, one being that they would be obviated again, or slipped potions, have their minds penetrated. They were careful during the day, made sure to cast longing and pitiful glances at Ron, making sure to hide their disgust as he revelled in the attention, the power. They bemoaned to their own friends how they just wished that Ron would forgive them. So far it was working, but they were emotional, brash. Well Hermione more than Harry who could hide his emotions well, act well from years of practice before Hogwarts.

They weren’t naive enough to believe they wouldn’t slip up, wouldn’t get caught, they knew very well they were no match to Dumbledore. So they talked about how they would do this. They got a journal, disguised as their first years charms book and wrote everything down, and left a note in their drawer and pocket that said ‘wingardium leviosa’ but when tapped and spoken the code, which was the mispronunciation of the spell it would reveal a note that said to ‘study first year charms’ to deactivate was the proper pronunciation. They got the idea after studying the Marauders map. Yet that wasn’t enough and they knew it, they needed an ally, someone who could be impassive, someone to trust. It only took them two nights to decide between McGonagall and Snape, and ended on Snape. McGonagall wasn’t only loyal to fault to Dumbledore, but also brash and emotional. Snape could keep quiet. Snape had protected them before.

The door opened with a hissed ‘what do you want?’ before Snape’s eyes narrowed at the air. Harry and Hermione pulled the hood down, careful to keep their faces as emotionless as possible, Harry did well but the fear in Hermione’s eyes was plain as day. Snape was about to snap at them, yell at them for using that bloody cloak, make a comment about how it was no surprise that James son would be arrogant enough to use the object, but then his eyes connected with Harry’s emotionless green and he knew that this wasn’t the time. He stepped back as if to provide enough room to close the door, but the tilt of his head told them otherwise and they slipped in as Snape spoke into the hall as if reprimanding someone for playing doorbell ditch on him. 

When he walked back to the sitting room he found Hermione and Harry standing beside each other, Hermione gripping the others arm tightly while Harry whispered to her, Snape waited in the doorway and cast a quick spell to listen in before they noticed him enter.

“Hey, you need to calm down, we will be okay. It’s Professor Snape, he is trustworthy, we both know this,” Snape felt his eyebrows rise at the Potter heirs words, the boy was comforting her, pulling her against him and murmuring in a familiar way and saying that he was trustworthy.

“We don’t know that Harry, he may have saved us but that could very well be under Dumbledore’s orders, he could very well go straight to the Headmaster with all of this. Even if he doesn’t don’t you think their are recording charms here?”

“Oh, most definitely but this is Snape, they would be his not the Headmasters.”

“It’s in Hogwarts Harry, the Headmaster can take over any charms within the castle at any time, it says so in Hogwarts a Histor-” Harry turned Hermione around and placed his hands on her cheeks with a stern look and her face became nearly emotionless as she reeled in her emotions. Yet her eyes betrayed everything.

“We. need. Help.” 

“Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, perhaps it would do well for you to sit and explain what is going on. And I assure you that I have no listening or recording devices in my rooms. Dumbledore or other.” They both jumped but moved to the couch. Looking at him skeptically. Severus would never do this unless he was sure, but he was pretty sure that this wasn’t something to take lightly. These two were acting weird. “If it would make you guys more comfortable,” he sneered at the word, and to his surprise both Gryffindors eyes narrowed instead of widening in ignorant hope… yes he would do this. Plus they were talking about the Headmaster as if they realized he was dangerous, something many failed to do. “I will make a magical vow in exchange for your own.” unsurprisingly Hermione immediately perked up at recognizing the term. Yet Harry recognized it as well narrowing his eyes.

“Ye-” Hermione began but quieted as Harry set his hand on hers to stop her, Snape quirked a curious brow at the boy as Hermione looked at him confused.

“Never agree to anything without having all the facts Herm, we don’t even know what he wants us to vow.” Harry said looking at his nose, which was rather weird, why wouldn’t they meet his eyes… they couldn’t possibly know about Legilimency, could they? And when did Potter ever think before action?

“Very good, Mr. Potter.” Hermione blushed lightly but squeezed Harry's hand in thanks, Snape found himself thinking on the twos newfound closeness. They’ve been touching nearly non stop, Hermione looking to Harry for support, and comfort whatever happened he needed to know, and everything.

“You two vow to tell me the whole story, everything that even remotely has to do with the situation, and I’ll vow secrecy, I will not show, tell, or write anything I learn. This will keep even Legilimens from finding the information.” He threw in the last part to test his theory that they knew the term and as Harry hesitantly nodded, followed by Hermione he had. “I, Severus Tobias Snape-Prince, swear to never share information I’m provided by Hermione Jean Granger, and Harrison James Potter through any means, magical or otherwise, unless given strict permission, or let Lady Magic strip me of my magic and life, so mote it be.” His wand flashed and Harry raised his, reaching his hand out and grasping the Professors, Hermione raised her wand and gripped Harry’s wrist, Severus gripped hers, creating a small triangle with their hands. 

“I, Harrison James Potter-Black, swear to tell Severus Tobias Snape-Prince the truth, and the whole truth to the best of my knowledge, and anything that proves vital to said truth. I swear to never share any information provided by Severus Tobias Snape-Prince through any means, magical or otherwise unless given strict permission, or Lady Magic may smite thee, so mote it be.” Hermione made the same vow, and their clasped hands flashed and Hermione looked at Harry expectantly. Of course this would have to do with Potter.

“We need help.” and the rest of the night was filled with shocking revelations, Snape knew Dumbledore was manipulative, controlling everything from behind the scenes, but not to this extent. Abuse, potions, obliviates, theft… by the time the two Gryffindors left they had a rough plan, and Severus knew that a change was happening, what change? His guess was as good as any others.

\---------


	2. Becoming a Breathtaking Force

“Sirius, you cannot stay, I’ll get Pettigrew, I’ll turn him into the ministry so you are cleared of all chances, but you have to go.” Harry and Hermione had slipped from the castle, Hermione was with the map, just within the castle ready to give a warning if anyone gets to close while Harry approached the now shocked and confused animagus. “He’s the white rat, correct?” Padfoot barked once. “I share a dorm with Ronald, get far away from here, do not talk to Dumbledore or anyone associated with him, under any circumstance until you are cleared of all charges, am I clear.” the dog looked at him shocked and confused and Harry dropped to his knees, gripping the large dogs head on either side and pushing all emotions he could into his eyes, to try and convey his point. “No one Sirius. Am. I. Clear?” The dog hesitantly nodded. “I will send you owls, plain brown barn owl. If you must reply do it the muggle way, and send it to Wendell and Monica Granger, they have a special vanishing cabinet to send letters directly to ‘mione so no one can intercept them, I’ll give you more information in the letter. I’ll send the prophets once a week to you, don’t subscribe to anything, get out of London until I say otherwise.” and Sirius left, confused, hopeful, and a little scared of what his pup was into to be so paranoid. 

\---------

Harry and Hermione had exchanged letters through the summer as cover, through owls like they had already planned, Snape was rather surprised with how far ahead they thought, they spent the last part of their year taking lessons from Snape and using an unlicensed Time-turner (Hermione was checked at the end of the year) how he got it, they were unsure, but it proved to be helpful. They were able to deflect a Legilimens to safe and fake memories, emotions and thoughts. They were far from perfect at it, and if anyone thought better it would only take a couple well placed nudges to break their walls down, but it would do for now. 

In order to properly talked Harry started spending time at the local public library, Snape provided them with bracelets that heated up when anything magical, wizard or artifact, came within a half mile of them so Harry was safe as he slipped onto the public use laptops and got an email on hotmail where he and Hermione corresponded. It was nearly four days ago when he had received the last email of the summer, she was being invited to the Weasleys. It was with relief, and deep loathing that he accepted his own invitation to stay the last two weeks, it was relief by removing him from the Dursleys, yet it meant being exposed to a whole other abuse, far worse than words and pain. It would be the first time he looked at Molly and instead of seeing the women he has thought of as his mother figure he would see the reasons why she did it. The only people with red-hair he could trust was the twins.

That was until he met the two eldest sons. Of course he didn’t say anything, but Hermione met his eye from across the room with a nod, they’d need to look into them. Ron sat next to him, ‘scabbers’ (the 2nd, unknown by the Weasleys) in his pocket, scarfing the food into his mouth as if it was going out of style, they had made up shortly after they went to Snape, Ron took sick glee as Hermione cried, saying how sorry she was, that they had been in the wrong. Harry had expressed how Ron was like a brother to him. Severus watched the whole thing from Harry’s mind and smirked at their act, giving pointers here and there. The Professor wouldn’t admit it out loud but the two Gryffindors had grown on him, Hermione's smarts made her all the better actor, having studied body language before Hogwarts, Harry was cunning in the strangest of ways. 

He watched as Hermione narrowed her eyes slightly at the pumpkin juice, Severus stopped watching Harry for reactions a while a go, the boys mask was surprisingly firm, Hermione still had issues totally concealing her initial reactions and emotions. Harry secretly met her eye and seemed to have a understanding and Snape watched as Harry leaned across the table and took a dinner bun from a tray in front of the twins who were beside him, Severus felt his eyes widen, idiotic boy! It was obvious that the twins had done something to them, but as Harry’s face blew up and his hair started flashing colors Snape got it, everyone turned away from Hermione who discreetly vanished her drink before replacing it with colored water similar enough to pumpkin juice to pass. She then proceeded to spit it out as if she was laughing when Harry’s nose bulged out, and everyone turned to her as her drink seemed to have sprayed directly on Percy who spluttered standing up embarrassed and angry, everyone started laughing even harder, and those who weren’t were fawning over a ‘choking’ Hermione and then Harry did as she did. Perhaps these two had a chance, Severus thought as he hid his smirk behind his glass. He knew one thing for sure, he was sure glad he updated their bracelets their first day to grow cold when a potion is in intended food, and vibrated when someone casted any compulsory magic within 20 feet of them. No one noticed the disillusioned bracelets on their wrists.

\--------

The beginning of fourth year Severus gave them their own Time-turner, and finally told them that he got them in Germany at a wizarding black market. Severus provided Harry with Polyjuice potion in exchange for the truth behind his missing Potion Ingredients in 2nd year, and used the floo along with some random wizards hair he got off someone in Diagon to bring Pettigrew stunned (as the rat had been for the last two weeks) into the Auror Department and dropped the animagus off with an Auror he made sure he didn’t recognize. The Auror looked at him as if he was blimey until he read the note attached to the small cage ‘Peter Pettigrew, unregistered Rat animagus, Death Eater, Serial Killer, Secret Keeper and Traitor to James and Lillian Potter’ 

It only took a week for Sirius Orion Black to be cleared of all charges, and his first action was visiting his godson. Dumbledore sat in on the meeting for a long while until Harry insisted that Sirius tell him about some of his pranks, and lead his Godfather from the Headmaster's office, who was easily settled when Harry called from the doorway ‘be back after dinner!’.

Sirius was confused as Harry lead him through secret alcove after secret alcove as if trying to lose someone until they ended up in a girls bathroom on the second floor, Sirius eyes widened and he gaped at his godson as he walked in, begging him forward. He only heard stories of Moaning Myrtle, back when he was in school the bathroom was still used despite the ghost, but as he looked around the slightly flooded and obviously abandoned bathroom he felt more at ease.

“Myrtle?” Harry said out loud and smirked as a ghost of a thirteen year old ghost poked out and grinned at him.

“Haarrryyyyy!” The female ghost purred, floating forward and Sirius felt a grin split his face, ‘way to go Prongslet, flirting with a ghost, one thing I have yet to do!’ he thought as Harry smirk widened. “I thought you’d forgotten me.” She pouted.

“Forget you? Impossible, you are simply unforgettable Myrtle.” Harry said and the girl giggled and fanned herself.

“Why Harry, if I didn’t know better i’d say you want something from me.” The Ravenclaw said with a grin.

“Ah, nothing can slip past you,” Harry sighed dramatically. “I guess that's why you were a Ravenclaw.”

“Do you need the bathroom for a while?”

“That would be lovely.”

“Need me to stand guard?”

“If you could.” Myrtle fake saluted before slipping through the closed door, and Harry started to wave his wand as he checked for bugs, finding none he proceeded to lock and silence the room, but leaving it so they could hear out of it. 

“I think it’s about time that you tell me what's going on Harry, I know something is up, you're paranoid… if you're in trouble you can tell me, I’ll help you go on the run, I have some experience there.” He said jokingly, but totally serious with the offer. Harry smiled at the joke and rolled his eyes before the smile fell and he looked at Sirius… well seriously. 

“I need you to make a vow of secrecy, to promise everything I tell you stays with you, that anything i've provided information on, past, present, and future, will not be shared through any means magical or otherwise.”

“Prongslet… that's a very serious vow, you shouldn’t be making those for the sake of making one. Are you sure I’ll need it?” Harry nodded, and the weight of the situation seemed to set like a rock in Sirius stomach. Sirius made a vow much like Snape had made and Harry made a vow of honesty and told him the bare minimum, that Dumbledore is using him, and that no matter what Sirius does Dumbledore will do anything to keep him under his thumb, to keep him with the Dursleys. 

“I… I’m so sorry Harry, gods I left you, and I… it’s all my fault.” Sirius babbled and Harry rolled his eyes, honestly.

“Sirius, its not your fault, even if you stayed with me Dumbledore would've found a way for it to work in his favor. Don’t be so selfish, the world doesn’t revolve around you.” He teased and Sirius chuckled, pulling Harry into a bone crushing hug. “You have to act normal, Sirius, to Dumbledore no matter what. And I mean. No. Matter. What.”

“I’ll do my best.” He said, and he did. Sirius easily agreed to lend his ancestral home to the Order, but not before he spoke with his mother's portrait, who was all too ready to screw the light over and eavesdrop from behind her curtain even if it meant working with her son. As she watched him make a deal with Kreacher of the same type, eavesdropping and protecting the Black family artifacts she wondered if perhaps she was too hard on him as a child. Hell she was rebellious once, and only rebelled further the more her dad pushed, it was practically part of growing up under strict pure blooded parents.

\--------

Harry felt a growl build in his throat, it coming out warbled in the water that surrounded him. The merpeople backed up as he swam determinedly up to the limp body of Hermione, he barely took notice of the little girl, or Cho, or Ginny who had been Viktors date to the Yule ball. He thought of the ball as he worked the rope off of Hermione, and his mind drifted to Hermione and how beautiful she looked in her gown. It took him weeks to convince her to let him pay for it, he had irrationally felt jealous as he watched Ron and her dance, even though they both agreed that having her go with Ron looked good for her, kept her further from the main issue, and kept Ron calm. Harry had asked Luna Lovegood after he learned that Krum had asked Ginny (much to his relief, although it did change their plans of both going with Weasleys, therefore looking far less suspicious of their plans, but Luna was good in both that Harry actually found her to be great company, and that she was bullied so it looked all noble for him to go with her on the outside. 

Luna had rested her head on his shoulder (curse his height) and whispered ‘it will all work out, you guys will be just fine, you two will be a breathtaking force.’ and he couldn’t help but take those words and hold them close, he knew that Luna had a gift, had for a while, her words while usually odd and hard to decipher had never been wrong. He asked her what she meant by a breathtaking force, but she simply started humming a song over the music as his eyes followed Hermione who drifted across the floor.

Hermione took a gasping, choking breath as they breached the surface of the lake, her hair falling cold and wet from it’s bun, and gripped to Harry as he helped her to the shore. Both their bracelets heated up, Severus tweaked them for school, making it so it only detected magical artifacts and beings within 10 feet, yet they were far from the others, alone except for a beetle on the ground, and both their minds slipped to animagus, having experienced enough of them. Harry bent down, holding Hermione’s hair band in his hand when it slipped out, and pretended to pic it up, but wandlessly stunned the beetle, easily slipping it into his pocket as he took out his wand and dried Hermione’s hair before taking a moment to braid it as the medi-witch cast drying charms and heating charms on them. Hermione, face pink from Harry’s actions shyly smiled at her and then scoffed as Harry wiggled his eyebrows over exaggerated, her eyes rolling and she threw her hand out to hit him. 

Despite having blackmailed Rita Skeeter (a.k.a beetle) the Prophet still released an issue with him on the cover, apparently she wasn’t the only reporter. Only difference this article had to all the others was that the picture was of Harry, stepping up to Hermione and brushing her hair back, the loop ending there with Hermione’s eyes wide, cheeks flushed, and Harry smiling softly at her. Of course if it went any further you’d see he wasn’t lovingly tucking her hair behind her ear, but doing her hair (doesn’t really make a difference though, am I right?). ‘Boy-Who-Loved!’ written in bold letters on the cover. Hermione and he must of been the epitome of Gryffindor with their cheeks bright red as they read the paper, Harry leaning over her shoulder as they shared a copy. They both schooled their reactions and did what would play it off best in their favor, they looked at each other, then burst out laughing as if it was totally ridiculous before (loudly) assuring a pouting and brooding pair of red-heads (Ginny and Ron) that they thought of each other as siblings. Both felt how the word sibling left a sour taste in their mouth and guilt churning in their guts, yet neither told the other even as they both silently slipped a copy into their pocket.

\--------


	3. Ronald ends it

Harry wasn’t stupid, he knew the tournament was another ploy, yet this time he knew it wasn’t Dumbledore pulling strings because he saw, watched, listened as Voldemort planned it. A port-key. Simple, and rather ingenius, it was the focal point, so much so that no one assumed it could be tampered with. So when he saw Cedric close to the cup and heard Cedric's preposition, he agreed, but as they landed, and before Cedric could process anything Harry shot a sleeping spell at him, stunned him, disillusioned him, then laid his cloak over him and the cup.

Harry thought that Voldemort was rather stupid at the moment as he heard them announce each step of the ritual before performing it, meaning that he could simply lift his arm the slightest and the whole ritual would be ruined, yet something stopped him. A thought. A dark, hilarious and delicious thought. What better way to get back at the light, then to turn to the dark? It had been nearly two years since Harry and Hermione’s thoughts on ‘dark magic’ changed, in fact they spent many nights reading books together in the Restricted Section, Hermione no longer had nightmares, but it didn’t stop her from sneaking into the boy's dorm and laying shoulder to shoulder as they discussed ways to use notoriously light spells in dark ways, and the opposite for dark. 

Snape had started to train them, their Occlumency shields were strong, and would only strengthen with practice which he said they could do on their own since he wanted them to practice Legilimency. Now Snape started to work them to the bone in dueling, in dark magic and neutral magic. He found nothing more interesting than watching the two Gryffindors duel, at first they fought like any duelist, but then one day Hermione had charmed Harry’s shoes into lead, and when Severus thought that Harry would surely lose, and that Hermione was definitely the brightest witch of her age, Harry did the same to Hermione's shirt, stopping her hand movement, and causing her to fall, and the battle went on. Transfiguration, charms, anything went and Snape never seen a more breathtaking duel, never seen anyone duel like they did. 

So Harry resisted Wormtail, and when he appeared back at the start of the maze, and unconscious Cedric in his arms, Hermione could see something changed, there was a glint in Harry’s eyes she hasn’t seen outside of their duels. That night Hermione thought Harry had gone blimey, but as she listened to him talk about the unfair prejudice of the wizarding world, of the light and what they would do if they one, of revenge, of knowledge, she was beginning to think that they both were barmy. Then, Harry kissed her. 

His lips pressed softly, shyly to hers then pulled back, he looked at her with hope, fear, nervousness and all she could think was that had to be the lamest kiss ever. So she laid him back and pressed her lips into his firmly, their lips moving together like a practiced dance even though it was both their first, as if their mistakes were so perfectly in sync that they just fit together. Her tongue prodded his lips and they opened up to her, sucking her tongue into it’s depths. Their tongues fought for dominance until Hermione bit his lip and her groaned, body melting into the bed as she loomed over him. The kiss ended and they grinned at each other, flushed and panting. As Harry wrapped his arm around her waist, and the sound of his even breathing washed over her, she couldn’t help but think that being barmy isn’t so bad.

\------

The war was in full affect, and Dumbledore had died last year by the hands of Harry Potter Polyjuiced as Severus Snape, and Severus (looking like Potter) under the cloak. No one was the wiser of the switch besides Severus and his two favorite pupils. Harry had convinced him to let him kill the old man. Severus could understand, although he had always wanted it to be by his hand, it was nearly more satisfying as Dumbledore’s eyes widened in understanding and unhidden horror when Harry, as Severus spoke.

“Sorry you never got to hold those woolen socks.” Dumbledore's reaction was a little delayed initially, but when ‘Severus’ raised a Holly and Phoenix feather wand, it clicked. 

Now Harry, Hermione, and Ron were searching out the Horcruxes. No one had yet to figure out that Hermione and Harry were dark, Draco was the only one who came close, he had recognized Harry’s wand in that moment, but a perfectly placed obliviate later and it was all hunky dory. When they found a Horcrux Hermione would transfigure a duplicate and Harry would cast an illusion spell he created to represent the reaction one has when destroyed, all the real ones were hidden away in Harry's trunk. They both knew what he was, knew he was also a part of the matching set and that's why Harry dealt with handling them, they only purred in recognition of another soul shard. Ron was none the wiser that he was practically handing the war over to the dark. 

That with each of Ron's self indulgent smirks was caught by the two secret lovers and they knew what he planned, he would kill Harry in the end, then kill Voldemort and finally be recognized, be given glory. He never realized that Hermione wasn’t in love with him, never thought twice as she shyly told him she was saving herself for marriage even though she hadn’t been pure since she was 15, he never knew that while they kissed she’d leave her eyes open and stare at Harry who would smirk, or grope himself as he watched his girlfriend perfectly manipulate the red head. He did much the same with Ginny, saying he believed in saving oneself for marriage only to stare at Hermione as he makes the she-weasel melt against him. It was heady in such a dark and wrong way. They were sick, twisted, barmy...

\-------

Harry and Hermione were both well aware that Malfoy was 100% Slytherin, and that he believed that Harry had a good chance of winning the war. So as Bellatrix dragged Harry into the manor and he saw Draco he knew the boy would do something stupid in hopes of saving his hide in case he chose the wrong side. Hermione seemed to realize the same thing as they met eyes. His knees hit the ground and he found himself rather glad it was his blind eye that was swollen or he would be rather fucked. Hermione let out a little giggle as Bella asked Draco if it was Harry. She couldn’t help but find this to be perfect, and Harry thought the same as everyone turned to her in confusion as she covered her mouth, waving them on with the other. Bellatrix narrowed her eyes and went to lunge at Hermione when a snort made everyone turn to Harry whose head was bent down, his body shaking with mirth. He looked up and met Ron's confused and frightened eyes and he couldn’t help laughing out loud. Hermione looked over to see Ron’s eyes widen further and started to laugh as well.

The sound of their laughter was deafening as it echoed off the walls. Everyone was frozen as they looked at the mudblood clutching her stomach, and the boy who lived grinning savagely up at Ron who felt dread coil in his gut. 

“Oh, Harry! Ah- gods- my stomach, I can't, Ron's face!” Hermione gasps out, still laughing. Over the last two years they had focused on learning Dark Arts, and she had simply drowned in the power of it, her eyes lighting up, lips parting with each spell, she was beautiful with the word ‘imperio’ rolling off her tongue. She was a little mad, but so was Harry. Draco was staring at them as if they had lost their minds, Lucius looked on edge, calculating. Bella’s wand had lowered in her shock, feeling hysterical giggles tickle at her larynx as she realized that the red heads fearful eyes had been rather hilarious. 

“Hermione, Harry, what's going on.” and no one crucioed Ron because they wanted the answer just as much. Hermione held up one finger to ask for a moment but Harry was far to ready to speak.

“Poor abused Potter,” Harry said in a mock of Ron's voice and the boys eyes widened in shock, remembering those words from second year. Harry slowly stood up, ignoring the wands that focused on him as he slowly walked towards the mortified redhead. “Dumbledore may have told you about my childhood Ron, payed you, but you never really got to see the real me, have you?” Hermione grinned sharply, looking up at Ron, waiting for his face, and boy was it worth it. Harry wandlessly healed himself before dropping his glamours. His hair shimmered to show that it was in a man bun, not actually short, but no one was looking there. Everyone was staring in fascinated horror at the lifeless eye, the streaks of scarred flesh. 

“Harry, darling, your eye-patch!” sing songed Hermione and Ron turned his disgusted look to Hermione his face shifting to confusion, then slowly morphed to hurt and disbelief. Harry waved his hand and a emerald green eyepatch was conjured and tied around his head. 

“You see Ron, you’ve always been such a brash and emotional Gryffindor, never able to hold your anger.” No one noticed as the Dark Lord came down and watched the unfoldings, having gotten a call from Lucius mark. Hermione and Harry’s bracelets had been removed by Lucius, smart man actually checked. “And so quick at it. Always so jealous, but for such good reasons. You have, and always had nothing. Dumbledore never suspected a thing.” and it started to sink in to the people watching, Harry was dark, or… something but not light. “I remember third year, every moment. So does my Hermy, don't yeah?”

“She’s not you're ‘Hermy’” Ron spat, anger boiling up, Hermione giggled again and Harry chuckled, drawing Hermione up and kissing her knuckles.

“Oh, she’s not? You think she loves you? Planned to propose to her? Have a brood of little red-headed beggars. Was she saving herself for you Ron?” He said in a sickeningly sweet voice as Hermione stepped forward and kissed Ron deeply, when they pulled apart everyone was confused, and Ron looked triumphant, until Hermione spoke.

“Oh Ronnikins, you had no clue, did you? By the time you kissed me Harry and I had been sharing a bed for years,” She purred, of course referring to before they actually slept together. “I told you I was saving myself for marriage, you never noticed that Harry carved that word into his headboard? I stare at it as he fucks me, or I him. Did you know that every time we kissed I kept my eyes opened and watched Harry as he got off on your ignorance? On you're naievity?” she leaned in and whispered into the sobbing boy's ears. “You were so easy to manipulate.” 

“SHUT UP! ITS TOO LATE ANYWAY! YOU-KNOW-WHO WILL KILL YOU AND IT WILL ALL BE OVER! WE ALREADY DESTROYED ALL HIS HORCRUXES!” Ron screamed, Voldemort felt anger rush through him and saw red until Harry’s words stopped him from reacting.

“Oh, did we know? Tell me Ron, who exactly kept all the objects with them since they couldn’t hurt him? Hm?” and Ron got it. Ron finally got the point. “You handed the war over to the dark all while foolishly believing you’d be the hero of the light. But when Voldemort wins, we’ll be sure to make you famous, tell everyone exactly how you helped the Death Eaters. You're mommy will be so proud.” Harry could feel the weight of the Horcruxes, all shrunk and hidden as earrings.

“Would you like to know who killed your precious pimp? You're boss? The leader of the light?” he paused dramatically, “me, it took a while to convince Snape to trade with me, but he eventually folded, I guess me being neglected had it’s ups because I’d never felt anything like I did when Dumbledore realized exactly who had one, when he realized his pawn played him.” Draco’s memory charm broke and he gasped, and spoke at the realization.

“You- it was you who killed the old man! You're wand… you obliviated me!” 

“Had to Draco dearest,” Hermione shrugged, speaking up for the first time in a little while. “We had to collect some Dark Lord merchandise.” Hermione then sighed dramatically turning to Ron who was still sobbing. “Merlin, grow up Ronald.” she snapped. “I can’t concentrate on killing you when you're blubbering.” then Hermione through a curse, the color light purple, rather pretty and the man holding Ron jumped back and watched as organs began to build up fluid, his eyes bulging, stomach descending before he starts to boil. She throws up a barrier around him just as he pops, blood and fluid splashing within the enclosed space. 

That night as Hermione sucks Harry’s cock, her fingers curling to hit his prostate with each bob of the head she thinks about tomorrow, when Voldemort transfers his Horcruxes to new objects, and the Ministry of Magic gets over run. Of knowing they did it, they would be okay, everything would be alright, they had gotten their revenge. As Harry licked her open, drinking her down until she screams her climax he watches, like always, the arch of her back, her long neck exposed as her head tilts back, her abdomen rippling as her muscles contract he can only think that he’s under a spell, totally barmy and imagining this all, and Hermione thinks much the same, contemplating if she has had a mental breakdown, and this was all one wonderfully dangerous hallucination, and they know their barmy, they just can't bring themselves to care.


End file.
